crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Bees
When I was about 6 years old I lived in a house in Kansas. It was a beautiful house in the middle of a field. It was a "dream house", well at least that's what my parents called it. The house had 7 rooms, 1 master bedroom, 1 regular room, 1 kitchen, 1 living room, 1 bathroom, and 1 dining room. There was also the basement but that didn't count, for some reason the house was by itself, it was far away from any other house and I thought it was scary because of that. It happened the day I turned 13, the house was normal, my parents normal but the outside looked paler. The grass looked pale and even the sky was pale. I ran through the field and met up with my friend that I met in school. When it was night time I would usually just go to bed... but this time it was different each step I took coming from my friend's house to my house seemed eerie. I felt like I was being followed so I ran savagely and slammed the front door and ran upstairs into my room. I looked out the window and saw a cloud just fly across, I didn't care and fell asleep. The next day my dad was looking at a newspaper heading it said, "Have you seen me." I looked at the picture and was paralyzed. The boy in the picture was my friend. I ran to his house to see his parents but they weren't there. The furniture, the windows, even the walls looked as if they were mangled by a bulldozer. I walked back home while I was walking I saw the cloud again I looked for a brief moment what was it they were bees but they didn't look normal they were grey they were 4 times bigger than regular bees and the stingers had nails in them. I looked at the stingers they had drops of blood on them. I ran but the bees sent me into an intoxicated state and I looked across the field and my house was gone. Black flashes started to appear and I was spinning around in a circle the sounds of buzzing went from the sound of a paperclip dropping from an empty room onto the floor to a chainsaw. Then a pound on my head made me knock out as the vortex of bees were swirling around me when I woke up I felt my chest, I felt stitches a surgeon across the room with bloody tools came up to me, in confusion I asked. "Who are you," he said, "they want your honey." Then the cloud of silver appeared swarming around the dead body in the corner the body turned from a peach color to a grey color as grey as the bees the once flesh on the limbs were now cracks on bones. The man said "open wide" he got a drill the size of a water bottle I knocked it out of his hands and ran for life. I broke through the glass and looked at where I came from I was in confusion because I was in my basement....ten years later I took a hard look into the basement where I once lived and studied the window. Apparently the house was built after a town had collapsed due to radiation, the place next door was once a hospital there main way of treatment was to make the person used to the illness and immune to it by using insects like bees to sting the person. Category:Animals Category:Disappearances